


Dawn the Vampire Slayer

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season Six, Dawn's wish to Halfrek is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn the Vampire Slayer

Dawn the Vampire Slayer by maryperk

Chapter 1 by maryperk

 

Author's Notes:

 

Betaed by Tasha

 

Chapter 1

 

 

Dawn looked around the guidance counselor’s office. She’d heard that there was a new one filling in while Ms. White had her baby. 

 

 

“Hello there.”

 

 

Dawn let out a startled shriek when a soft, mild voice sounded from the corner of the room. “I didn’t see you there,” she said.

 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The counselor took her seat across from Dawn. “My name is Hallie Berry, like the actress, I know.” She let out a laugh. “Please just call me Hallie though.”

 

 

Dawn just nodded, a bit shell-shocked from the counselor’s sudden appearance.

 

 

“This is just a follow up on your…” Hallie opened the file on her desk. “Your loss. Since I’m new here, I thought it would give us a chance to get to know each other.”

 

 

Dawn’s eyes fell to the small blue pendant around Hallie’s neck. “Great,” she replied.

 

 

“So, I’ve been looking through your file.” Hallie shuffled through the papers actually in the file. “And… um… your grades have slipped a little.”

 

 

Dawn shrugged. “I have really hard classes this quarter.”

 

 

“That is possible. Still, the teachers say that you seem a little distracted lately.”

 

 

“I’m not. I-I’m fine.”

 

 

“Well, okay.” Hallie closed the file. She decided to use another tactic. “It’s just, you know… I know it must seem weird…” She gave a laugh. “…talking to a stranger about stuff, but it’s important to know if something’s going on, or if something is up. My job, the most important part of my job, is looking out for you.” She gave Dawn a smile.

 

 

Dawn was surprised at the counselor’s words, and she returned the smile. “I’m really okay.”

 

 

Hallie nodded slowly, and she sat back. “I know there’s been a lot of loss.”

 

 

Dawn looked down at her hands. You’re not kidding, lady, she thought. “Yeah, kinda. I mean, yes. People have a tendency to treat me like a kid, especially my sister. I hate it. Sometimes I wish I was the powerful big sister, and she was the insignificant little sister.” The counselor smiled encouragingly at Dawn, but the young girl just gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “Seriously, it’s no big deal. I’m fine.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

“Are you checking up on me?”

 

 

Dawn turned to see Buffy standing a few feet down the hallway. She was surprised to see her sister looking better than she had since before Glory had appeared in their lives. In fact, Buffy looked years younger than she had just that very morning before school. “Why would I be checking up on you? Shouldn’t that be the other way around?”

 

 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Well, you’re the older sister, aren’t you? Besides, you know darned well that Spike would never let my grades fall behind. Not that you care.” 

 

 

“Uh, Spike?” Dawn asked. She had no idea what was going on, and it made her feel a bit stupid. “And of course I care. You’re my sister.”

 

 

Buffy stepped up close to Dawn. “Look, I know you’re the Slayer and he’s a vampire, but he’s the only one since I’ve been back from you know where that makes me feel happy. You said we could see each other as long as he waited till tomorrow when I’m seventeen. Are you reneging on the deal? Because if you are, I can leave. I know you don’t want me around anyway, crimping your style, not that you have much of one.”

 

 

“You-you’re dating Spike?”

 

 

“Well, duh.” Buffy rolled her eyes again. The bell rang overhead. “Dang, I’m gonna be late for Biology now. Good thing Mr. White is at the hospital with his wife.” She turned to go towards her classroom. “Spike and I will set up for my birthday party while you do your thing this evening, okay?”

 

 

“Okay.” Dawn gave a confused wave. There was something rotten in Sunnydale, and she had an idea that the guidance counselor she’d just talked to was behind it. Dawn turned to go back in the door she had exited from just minutes before, but she was confronted by a sign that said ‘Ms. White will be out of the office until further notice. In case of an emergency please contact Principal Beverly Palmetto’. 

 

 

“Crap,” Dawn muttered. Then, a grin broke out on her face. This was going to be awesome. She was the Slayer! Things were finally going her way. Now to figure out what was going on with Spike and Buffy. Dawn strolled out of the school with a grin on her face.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Dawn burst into Spike’s crypt. The vampire was lying on one of the sarcophagi looking like the dead man that he was. “Hello, Slayer. What brings you to my fine abode?”

 

 

“Buffy…”

 

 

Spike was on his feet in a heartbeat. “Is she okay? Nothing has happened to her has it?”

 

 

“Relax, Spike. Sheesh, you’re just a mess of nerves.”

 

 

Spike’s eyes narrowed. “What’s goin’ on with you, Slayer? Did you hit your head and think you’re Umad again? You’re actually bein’ nice for a change.”

 

 

“Aren’t I always nice to you?” Dawn asked in confusion.

 

 

“Come on. You’re the bloody Slayer.” Spike shook his head. To hide his nervousness he searched around for his cigarettes and lighter. “You come play kick the Spike on a regular basis ever since you discovered m’feelin’s for your little sister. Before that I wasn’t deemed acceptable unless you wanted something.”

 

 

“I was the one to tell her about your feelings, buster. That was last year before Drusilla came to town.”

 

 

“What have you been smokin’, Slayer?” Spike gave Dawn a look of pure disgust. “Last year, you were perfectly happy for me to be your little sis’ protector as long as I kept her out of your hair. You never hung out with her long enough to figure out what our feelin’s were for each other. Hell, you didn’t even figure out that Watcher boy and demon girl were engaged until we all sung our little hearts out. Get out of m’crypt, Slayer.”

 

 

Dawn stumbled backwards. She and Spike had always been friends. What was going on here? She slammed the door of the crypt on her way out to find out what was going on. Maybe Willow or Xander could help her figure things out. “This is some kind of bizarre world or something.” 

 

 

Dawn hurried off towards the Magic Box. Things were really odd. She was nice. She knew she was. Before she’d always been Spike’s biggest fan. While she didn’t always get along with Buffy, or agree with her, she knew that Buffy didn’t purposefully neglect her.

 

 

Dawn burst into the Magic Box intent on telling Giles all about what had happened. She stopped up short when she realized that the people in the room weren’t the ones she was expecting.

 

 

“Hey Dawn,” Amy Madison greeted her oldest friend. “Are you ready for our big night tonight?”

 

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess so.” 

 

 

“Awesome!” Warren Meers strolled out of the back room of the shop. “Once you kick your bratty little sister out of your house we’ll be able to really party. I don’t know why those do-gooder friends of hers brought her back from the dead anyway. It’s not like she’s real or something.” 

 

 

Now Dawn was even more confused than before. Things certainly were different here. “Do-gooder friends?”

 

 

“Are you okay, Dawnie?” An older man stepped out of the back room.

 

 

“Uh, yeah, kinda.” Dawn cleared her throat. “Just weirded out by the meeting with the guidance counselor, I guess. Why don’t you all pretend I’m Umad, and tell me what’s the what?”

 

 

Amy glanced at Warren before she launched into a patronizing explanation. “I’m Amy Madison, your best friend. This is Warren Meers, my boyfriend, and that’s Nigel Rothbone, your Watcher.”

 

 

Warren took up where Amy left off. “Last year, a Hellgod came to town looking for her Key which we found out was your ‘little sister’. We let her hang around with Spike, hoping she’d get killed before Glory needed her, but apparently they fell in love instead. Gross.”

 

 

“Really? Wow,” Dawn said softly. My world is so much better than this one, she thought. “So, what’s all this about do-gooders?”

 

 

“Well, you remember the old fart that was the librarian when we were in school? Rupert Biles or whatever?” Warren asked.

 

 

“Uh, you mean Giles?” Dawn looked at Nigel to see if there was any recognition in the man’s eyes, but he didn’t even flinch at the name.

 

 

“Yeah, I guess. Anyway, remember that weird spell a few years ago for Halloween that turned everyone into their costume?” Amy managed to look impressed at the idea.

 

 

“Kinda,” Dawn replied, remembering her own monk-made version of the event.

 

 

“The monks put your sister in a group that was with a Xander Harris and a Willow Rosenberg. They were good friends with this librarian bloke,” Nigel informed Dawn. “Together with their friends, Cordelia Chase and Tara Maclay, they decided to resurrect Buffy after we had used her to stop an apocalypse.”

 

 

Dawn felt horrified. “I agreed to let you use her to stop the rift?”

 

 

“Hell, you suggested it.” Warren gave her two thumbs up. “Brilliant thinking!”

 

 

Dawn realized that no one had mentioned Anya. If Cordy was with Xander still, where was Angel? She needed to get out of the store, and do some thinking. Things were so wrong here that she couldn’t even comprehend all the differences. She glanced at the clock. “Well, look at the time. I need to get home to decorate.”

 

 

Warren rubbed his hands together. “Call us when you’ve gotten rid of all the baggage, babe. We’ll paint the town.”

 

 

Dawn backed up towards the door. “Okay, if you say so.” She bolted out onto the street. She needed to find that damned masquerading guidance-counselor-who was really a vengeance demon. She knew that pendant looked familiar.

 

Chapter 2

 

 

Buffy came home to find her older sister Dawn, the vampire Slayer, sitting in the living room going over the photo albums. “Why are you home?” she asked suspiciously.

 

 

Dawn stood up. “I was just trying to reminisce. Mom left us, and we moved here with Dad?”

 

 

“Uh, yeah. Daddy died last year. Mom never even contacted us.” Buffy gave Dawn a sneering look. “Of course, who’s to say you actually contacted her. You always hated Mom because Dad loved her.”

 

 

Dawn was flabbergasted by what she was learning about her other self. There was no way she could be such a selfish, cold-hearted bitch. “This is all wrong,” she mumbled.

 

 

Buffy let out a snort. “Never stopped you before. Look, you go patrol. I’ll decorate for my moving out party.”

 

 

“It’s a birthday party,” Dawn protested. 

 

 

“Whatever.” Buffy waved her hand in the air. “Just get out of my hair for a while so I can decorate.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Dawn strolled through the graveyard with an axe in her hand. “I don’t know what Buffy’s always complaining about. This is so easy.”

 

 

Suddenly a large red skinned demon with shaggy black hair and spikes coming out of the back of its head appeared in front of Dawn. She let out a startled shriek. The demon swung its large sword at her head, and only the instinct to live saved Dawn’s life. She held her axe up in front of her. 

 

 

The demon shimmered and disappeared. Dawn looked around in confusion, not seeing the demon appear behind her. When it growled, she swung around. With a stroke of luck, she happened to catch it alongside the head with her axe. The demon fell to the ground sending its sword up into the air, but it was up within an instant.

 

 

“Stay down, darn it.” Dawn put out a hand to catch the falling sword. She stabbed the demon in the stomach. A blue circle of light flashed out from the wound making the demon roar while it grabbed at its guts.

 

 

Dawn pulled the sword out of the demon’s stomach. The sudden give of the weapon made her fall back on the ground and roll a few feet away. The sword fell point down into the soil.

 

 

When the demon roared again, he fell to his knees, shimmered, and turned into a bolt of silver light that shot into the sword. If anyone had been looking they would have seen his face inside the shiny blade.

 

 

Dawn still faced the other direction. When she turned around, she realized the demon was gone. “Hehe, that wasn’t so hard. I can do anything Buffy can do, better. He ran off. Afraid to face a true warrior.” She scrambled to her feet, and she grabbed up the sword and axe. 

 

 

“Oh, pretty,” Dawn said when she hefted the sword into the air. She glanced up at the stars. “Time to get back to Buffy’s party. This is such a crazy, wacked out world. Wonder if they have shrimp here?”

 

 

Dawn strolled towards the Revello Drive home she shared with her sister, at least temporarily. She still couldn’t get over how different her counterpart was in this reality. Was there something about being the Slayer that made a girl change so fundamentally? Dawn certainly didn’t feel comfortable enough with the stranger that was her Watcher to ask him. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Buffy looked around at the decorations with a grin. Dawn would have a hard time removing these. Willow and Tara had shown her a little permanent sticking charm. Buffy covered her mouth to giggle.

 

 

“Havin’ fun, pet?” Spike’s voice sounded from the kitchen.

 

 

Buffy giggled again. “Yeah, how about you?”

 

 

“Doing good in here. You stay put though,” Spike said a little louder. “Don’t want to spoil the surprise now do we?”

 

 

“We’ll keep her in here,” Willow said. “We’re not letting our birthday girl have a bad birthday.”

 

 

Giles strolled into the living room with a glass of soda in his hand. He handed Buffy an envelope. “Happy birthday, my dear.”

 

 

“What’s this?”

 

 

“Just open it,” Tara said. She peeked out from beneath her bangs. “It’s your first present.”

 

 

Buffy tore open the envelope, and she took out the sheet of paper. She quickly read over the contents before she pressed the papers against her chest, and her eyes filled with tears. “Oh guys, my very own apartment, rented for six months. You’re all so sweet.”

 

 

“Anything to get you away from your sister and her buddies,” Richard sneered. He was a latecomer to the group, having met the Scooby gang through Xander and Cordelia. He was one of Xander’s construction co-workers. Richard handed Buffy another envelope. “This is from Sophie, Clem, and I.”

 

 

Buffy put down the first envelope while she grabbed the second. She tore this envelope open with as much fervor as she had the other. She glanced over the contents. “And furniture too.”

 

 

Sophie shrugged. “Daddy owns Leon’s Furniture Depot. He had some extra stuff that was paid for but never picked up. You know how Sunnydale can be.”

 

 

The front door opened, and Dawn strode into the house. She had an axe in one hand and sword in the other. “Greetings!” she called out in a happy voice.

 

 

“Look at her. She’s already anticipating your leaving,” Richard muttered. He took a big gulp of his beer. He disliked Dawn on sight, but since she had a crush on him he used himself to buffer the Scoobs from the Slayer. He climbed to his feet, and he strolled over to Dawn. “Hey, baby. Maybe tonight is your lucky night.”

 

 

“What?” Dawn dropped the sword. “Ewww, I don’t think so.”

 

 

Buffy let out a snort. “What changed your mind, Dawnie dear? Last time Richard came by you were all over him like flies on shit.”

 

 

Dawn had no idea what to say to that little kernel of information. She didn’t like this version of herself at all. She appeared to be a slut that abandoned her family at a drop of her hat. Despite her issues with Slayer!Buffy, at least her sister wasn’t trying to kick her to the curb.

 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Buffy declared. “With the nice gifts my real family is giving me for my birthday, I will be moving out tonight at midnight.”

 

 

Cordelia strolled into the living room from the kitchen with Xander trailing along behind her with a tray of drinks in his hands. She wrinkled her nose when she saw Dawn, but she ignored her to turn to Buffy. She held out an envelope to the young girl. “As you know, I recently was able to take over the April Fool’s Formal Wear.”

 

 

Buffy’s eyes filled with tears. “You’re letting me get a Prom dress?”

 

 

Cordelia threw a dirty look at Dawn. “Of course! Any gown in the store. I’m not like Miss Stingy over there expecting you to wear a dress from that nasty little store next to the city dump.”

 

 

Dawn felt her face glow with embarrassment. “I’ll just put these away.” She took the axe to the weapons chest, but she found out the sword was too long. She turned back to the Scoobies unsure of what she should say or do.

 

 

Xander handed out drinks, ignoring Dawn while he catered to the others.

 

 

“Where’s our birthday girl?” Willow came out of the kitchen. She went over to stand next to Tara. “I know Tara and I have had our differences lately, but we were able to settle on this for you.” 

 

 

Buffy was presented with another envelope. She gave Willow and Tara a grin. The papers from Cordelia joined the envelopes containing the apartment rent and the furniture. “I saw you two out looking at cars last week. Did you buy me a car?”

 

 

“I don’t bloody think so, luv.” Spike called out from the kitchen again. “There is no way any of us trust you with a car. You are a bloody awful driver.”

 

 

Buffy laughed. “So, I’m Buffy the Bloody, just like you, Spike.”

 

 

“That you are.” Spike appeared across the foyer at the dining room door. “Hurry up and open the envie, pet. It’s time for cake.”

 

 

“Okay. Okay.”

 

Chapter 3

 

 

“Oh, my goodness, this is so awesome,” Buffy exclaimed when she saw the contents of the witches’ envelope. She rushed to hug both Willow and Tara. “A demonic therapist is just what Sunnydale has needed.”

 

 

“Brenna Hassib comes highly recommended,” Xander put in. 

 

 

Cordelia laughed. “Yeah, by her husband, the donut guy.”

 

 

“Hey, I like his donuts,” Xander protested. “Especially the ones he makes at Thanksgiving time. Hassib’s limited edition Lemony Cream Cheese Glazed donuts are perfection.

 

 

Cordelia patted Xander on the stomach. “Gotta love a man who thinks with his stomach.”

 

 

“We figured that Mrs. Hassib would understand all the supernatural stuff.” Willow had a guilty look on her face, and she ducked her head. “I know it can’t make up for what I did to you, but I want you to feel better now.”

 

 

“Okay, you lot, time to sing.” Spike ushered the Scoobies into the dining room where a beautiful chocolate frosted cake with seventeen candles sat on the table, flickering in the darkened room.

 

 

Together, Buffy’s friends started to sing, “Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Buffy. Happy Birthday to you.”

 

 

“Blow out the candles,” Willow said. “Make a wish.”

 

 

“I don’t think there’s anything else to wish for,” Buffy replied. She smile at Spike.

 

 

“There has to be something.” Spike put his arm around Buffy’s shoulders.

 

 

“Hmmm,” Buffy hummed with a thoughtful look on her face. Technically all her birthdays but last year’s were fake, but they hadn’t been the best. Maybe she could change that. “I know.” Then she leaned forward, and she blew the candles out.

 

 

Xander rubbed his hands together. “Time to eat!”

 

 

Cordelia tapped the back of Xander’s head. “You know the birthday girl gets the first slice.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Halfrek stretched her body across the silk sheets of Nigel’s bed. “The boss man will be completely thrilled with this wish, Bony,” she cooed to her companion.

 

 

Nigel Rothbone glared at the woman on his bed. “Hallie, I’m not sure about this one. I know you like to help suffering children, but this is going a bit far. The little sister here is suffering far more than the one from before. In fact, Dawn Summers is the meanest, most vicious Slayer I’ve ever seen.”

 

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Halfrek said loftily. “She seems perfectly normal to me.”

 

 

Nigel raised an eyebrow. “She’s friends with the witch that pulled Willow further into darkness and the young robotics genius who is currently trying to get rid of the Slayer in the other dimension. She sacrificed her sister willingly, and you don’t want to know what my memories tell me she did to the other Slayers.”

 

 

“What on earth are you talking about? All I did was switch places with the Slayer and her little sister.” 

 

 

“You really have no idea what you’ve done, have you, Hallie?” Nigel stepped towards the bed. “Let me show you.” He put a finger to Hallie’s head. In an instant all of his fake Watcher memories flooded through the female vengeance demon’s mind.

 

 

Hallie fell back against the pillow while the memories flitted across her mind. Consequences were something she never thought about before now. She closed her eyes, missing the now pleased look on Nigel’s face.

 

 

Nigel smiled benignly. His assignment wasn’t the easiest of ones. D’Hoffryn and his vengeance demons had free rein for way too long. Their actions need to have consequences, and he’d been tasked to show them all the error of their ways. In Halfrek’s case there was a difference between a child really being abused and one wanting her way all the time. Not that Buffy Summers, the child in question’s caregiver, didn’t have some problems that she definitely needed to work through.

 

 

Halfrek moaned in dismay while she watched Dawn track down and slay Anyanka for being in Sunnydale. She hadn’t even thought about her old friend since starting this assignment. Halfrek had thought that Anya was safe with her human boy toy, but apparently she was wrong.

 

 

Nigel sat down across the room to wait for Halfrek’s emergence from the memories. He sipped a warm cup of tea while he waited.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Buffy dropped her fork onto her plate. “That was the best tasting cake I’ve ever had,” she sighed. She leaned back in her chair, and she put her hands across her stomach. “Ohhhhh.”

 

 

Spike chuckled. “You ate three pieces, luv. I certainly hope you liked it.”

 

 

Buffy turned her head, and she smiled at Spike. “You know I did.”

 

 

A clatter in the living room interrupted everyone. Xander’s fork stopped midway to his mouth when a growl came from the living room. “Now what?” he muttered.

 

 

“I’m not sure. Can’t be anything good,” Cordelia said. She leaned over to look into the foyer. “Uh, who let the funky looking demon in?”

 

 

Everyone turned to stare at the big red skinned demon that stood in the dining room entry way. It was holding the sword that Dawn had brought home earlier. Shrugging their shoulders, they turned to look expectantly at Dawn. 

 

 

“What?” Dawn looked around. 

 

 

“You’re the Slayer,” Spike replied. “Get in there and do some slaying.”

 

 

“Typical,” Richard muttered under his breath. “Stupid bitch.”

 

 

“Oh, right. I forgot.” Dawn put down her plate and fork. She fought to ignore Richard’s hurtful words. “So, what should we do first?”

 

 

The Scoobies looked at each other, and then, at Dawn with confused looks in their faces. 

 

 

“You’re the one who does this on a regular basis,” Cordelia said slowly and carefully.

 

 

Dawn nodded before she again said, “Oh right. Well, um, I guess someone distract it while I go through the kitchen to get a weapon?”

 

 

“How about you distract it while Buffy and I go through the kitchen for a weapon?” Spike emphasized every word with a forefinger pointed at Dawn.

 

 

“Hurry up and make up your minds,” Xander screeched. “It’s coming this way.”

 

 

“Okay, okay. I get the point.” Dawn jumped up, and she rushed towards the demon. Just as she was about to tackle it, the demon melted into the floor and disappeared. Dawn stumbled to the floor, bruising her knees as she fell. “Where did it go?”

 

 

“This can’t be good,” Buffy whispered out of the side of her mouth to Spike. “I’d hoped we would avoid the Buffy birthday curse for a change. We almost made it too.”

 

 

Spike chuckled. “Yeah, we really did.”

 

 

“Maybe next year we should celebrate an anti-birthday,” Sophie suggested. “My birthday is Christmas day, and we celebrate in July.”

 

 

“That was the demon I fought and killed earlier in the cemetery,” Dawn muttered. 

 

 

Spike gave a slight sneer. “The demon you thought you killed. Having performance troubles in your old age, Slayer?”

 

 

“I am not old,” Dawn protested. She crawled to her feet. “Those of you that can use a weapon better get one, I guess.”

 

 

The Scoobies rushed into the living room where Dawn’s weapon cache was located. Dawn followed after with Spike and Buffy behind her. 

 

 

Buffy let out a gasp when the demon reassembled itself between Spike and herself. “Behind you,” she gasped.

 

 

The demon, unhappy with Buffy’s warning, whirled around, and it swung the sword. It slashed Buffy across the stomach. She clutched the wound with a moan, and she fell to her knees.

 

 

Spike growled loudly, and he changed into game face as he grabbed the demon’s arm on the backswing. He struggled with the demon, but it had an advantage with sheer size, topping Spike’s height and weight very easily. It flung the clinging vampire away, and it disappeared into the floor again.

 

 

Spike crawled to Buffy’s side, where he cuddled her up into his arms. “Buffy, luv.”

 

 

“Spike,” Buffy whispered. “It hurts so bad.”

 

Chapter 4

 

 

“Spike,” Buffy whispered. “It hurts so bad.”

 

 

Spike struggled to his feet. “I know, but you’ll be okay, I promise.”

 

 

“I didn’t get my wish after all,” Buffy muttered. “I’d like just one birthday where nothing bad happened.”

 

 

“Next year, I promise.” Spike carried Buffy into the living room. “Rupes, you and Rich find the first aid kit. Red, you and the witchlet figure out what to tell the medics when they get here. Sophie, call for an ambulance.”

 

 

The Scoobies hurried to do what the vampire directed them to do. Giles and Richard went in search of the first aid kit which took them several minutes to find. They returned complaining about the lack of contents in the box. Giles held several towels which he handed to Spike. 

 

 

Willow and Tara consulted each other in the corner, speaking in hushed whispers while Sophie gave a nicely vague, yet informative, call to 9-1-1. It was clear she’d done this kind of thing before. Living in Sunnydale tended to lend itself to a certain amount of vagueness when talking to the authorities.

 

 

“What about us?” Xander asked, indicating Cordelia and himself.

 

 

Spike looked up at the young man while he struggled to keep the tears at bay. “Arm yourselves. That damned demon is dangerous. Stupid, fuckin’ Slayer.”

 

 

“Bet you wouldn’t say something that cruel if Buffy was the Slayer,” Dawn cried out in a fit of pique. Spike always seemed to be on the Slayer’s side back home. She was realizing that Spike was just on Buffy’s side no matter who she was.

 

 

“Sure the bloody hell would, if she was stupid enough to get hurt. At least if Buffy was the Slayer, I wouldn’t have to worry about her dyin’ from this little slash wound.” He motioned Tara and Willow over to where he crouched over Buffy. Together they pressed the towels Giles had given to Spike against Buffy’s wound.

 

 

“This is not the way it was supposed to be,” Dawn muttered. She was supposed to be the powerful one. However, as she watched Buffy bleed to death in front of her all she still felt as helpless as she had as the little sister. “It was supposed to be better here.”

 

 

Spike turned to stare at Dawn with cruel blue eyes. He stood up to confront her. “What exactly are you talking about?” he growled.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Nigel took another sip of his tea when Halfrek’s eyes popped open. He set the cup down, and he said, “Seen enough, my dear?”

 

 

“What is all this?” Halfrek shrieked. “Why are you showing me all this crap, Bony?”

 

 

Nigel lean forward, and he put his elbows on his knees. “Tell me something, Hallie. Which Slayer do you see handling the First Evil better? Dawn Summers or Buffy Summers?”

 

 

“The First Evil?” Halfrek paled. The First was bigger and worse than D’Hoffryn ever hoped to be. There was evil, and then… there was evil. The First definitely fell into the second category of evil.

 

 

Nigel nodded. “The red haired witch pulled Buffy Summers from heaven, Hallie. There has to be consequences for such a high-handed action, even if it was done with the best of intentions.”

 

 

Halfrek groaned. “I can’t put it back, Bony. You know I can’t.”

 

 

Nigel’s eyes dropped to the pendant around Halfrek’s neck. “There is one way.”

 

 

“That’s so not a good idea,” Halfrek whispered while she clutched her necklace that held her demonic power. “You know what happened to Anyanka in that other dimension.”

 

 

Nigel rose to his feet, and he joined Halfrek on the bed. He cupped her face with one hand while he gripped one of her hands with his other. “I love you, Hallie. That was never, ever a lie. No matter what happens, I want you to be my wife.”

 

 

“Bony?” Halfrek’s voice quivered. “Really?”

 

 

“Really,” Nigel whispered with a nod. He leaned in to cover Halfrek’s mouth with his own lips.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

Spike turned to stare at Dawn with cruel blue eyes. “What exactly are you talking about?” he growled.

 

 

Giles laid a hand on Spike’s arm. “We’ll deal with that later, Spike. Right now we have to take care of Buffy and get rid of the demon.” He stepped into the foyer.

 

 

Spike nodded in agreement even as he threw Dawn a cold look. He stood in the archway separating the living room from the foyer. “I know,” he growled. “Just feel like it’s that bitch’s fault somehow.”

 

 

Dawn followed the pair of Brits. She wanted to explain what was going on, but she didn’t think this Spike and Giles would be as understanding as her Spike and Giles.

 

 

“It probably is.” Giles threw Dawn a look that clearly telegraphed his dislike for her. “I’m going to go keep an eye out for the ambulance.” He turned towards the door, but he was blocked by the demon slid out of the wall in front of him.

 

 

Cordelia bolted out of the living room carrying the sword. She pushed it into Dawn’s hands. “Do your job, why don’t you?”

 

 

“But, I’m not…”

 

 

“Just do it,” Cordelia growled, her voice filled with steel.

 

 

Dawn realized there was no point arguing with the other woman. She raised the sword, and she stepped towards the demon. She hoped that the Slayer instinct would take over like it always did for Buffy.

 

 

The front door opened, knocking the demon into the sword in Dawn’s hands. A flash of blue light appeared, and the demon disappeared while it roared in anger. A glance to the sword showed that the demon was trapped inside.

 

 

“Hey, Dawnie, you get rid of that little bitch yet?” Warren asked. He stepped into the foyer.

 

 

“Destroy that damned thing,” Spike growled. He marched into living room where Tara and Willow were pressing towels against the wound in Buffy’s chest. He shooed them aside, and he picked Buffy up in his arms. 

 

 

From faraway the ambulance sirens drew closer and closer to Revello Drive.

 

 

“Let’s go meet the ambulance,” Spike said to Buffy. “Gotta make sure m’girl is gonna be okay.”

 

 

Tara, Willow, and Sophie gathered up Buffy’s birthday presents. They joined Spike and Giles in the foyer. 

 

 

“What’s going on here?” Warren demanded to know. He went to Dawn’s side where he put his arm around the young woman, but she shrugged his arm off. “Why haven’t you bunch of losers left yet?”

 

 

“Don’t worry we’re on our way out.” Richard bumped into Warren when he brushed past, almost knocking Warren to the floor.

 

 

Spike glared at Dawn. “Rupes and I will be back to talk to you, Slayer.” He strode out the door to where the ambulance was pulled up to the curb. 

 

Chapter 5

 

Spike laid Buffy on the ambulance gurney, and he crawled into the vehicle beside her. He held his hand while he whispered reassurances in her ear. 

 

“She was sliced with a sword,” Giles told the paramedic. 

 

The paramedic leaned out of the ambulance to study the house. When he saw Dawn and Warren standing in the doorway, he sneered, “I understand completely, sir.” The paramedic turned to Spike. “You can ride along if you wish.” Then, he started to attend to Buffy’s wound.

 

Giles reached into the ambulance, and he patted Spike’s arm. “We’ll be right behind you. I promise.”

 

Spike didn’t even look up from Buffy’s face. “Thanks, Rupes.”

 

The ambulance driver nodded to the Scoobies before he closed the door of the ambulance. He went to the front, and he got in the driver’s seat. The trip to the hospital was over within minutes. The Scoobies gathered in the waiting area while Buffy, with Spike still holding her hand, was rushed to the back of ER where a doctor was waiting for them.

 

“Ah, Miss Summers,” Dr. Isaacs said when he saw Buffy. “Here again, I see.”

 

Buffy let out a pained grunt. She kept a tight grip on Spike’s hand. “Hurts like a bitch,” she grunted.

 

“Yes, I suspect it does,” Dr. Isaacs agreed. “Now, let’s have a look-see.” He gently pulled Buffy’s shirt up to let him look at the slashing wound across her stomach. 

 

Buffy hissed when the shirt pulled at the already drying blood near the edge of the wound. Her friends’ efforts to stop the bleeding had been quite successful.

 

“Nasty,” Dr Isaacs said with a clicking of his tongue. “You’ll need stitches, I’m afraid, and a tetanus shot. You might even have to stay in the hospital overnight.”

 

Buffy whined when she heard that she might have to stay overnight. She really hated hospital stays. She always had. She’d only been four years old when her older cousin, Cecilia, had died in a hospital of a fever. Buffy had looked up to her cousin, and she knew there had been more to the death than normal. She just couldn’t prove it.

 

“Don’t worry, luv.” Spike squeezed Buffy’s hand. “We’ll figure something out. Either one of us will stay here with you, or you can go home with a Scooby.”

 

Buffy bit her lip, and she nodded her head. “Okay, Spike.”

 

“Now, do you trust me, Buffy?” Spike asked.

 

“Not any farther than I can throw you,” Buffy groaned.

 

“Good, good,” Spike said pleasantly. “Now, that we’ve established that, I’m going to go send the girls all in to sit with you while I drag the guys and Sophie off to her father’s furniture store. I’m goin’ to pick out a right fine bed for m’girl.”

 

“How are you gonna get it home?” Buffy smiled. “Tie it to Giles’ penis mobile?”

 

“If we have to.” Spike slipped his hand out of Buffy’s, and he turned to Dr. Isaacs. “I’m going to send the ladies in to keep Buffy company. You treat her like she was your own daughter or there will be hell to pay.”

 

Dr. Isaacs nodded solemnly. “Of course, sir.” He’d met Spike the autumn before when Mr. Summers was ill with his cancer. He knew what the other man was. It was hard to miss when he got really angry. Spike’s eyes flashed yellow on more than one occasion. It was usually when he had to deal with the older sister, Dawn.

 

Spike went to the waiting room. He motioned Willow, Tara, and Cordelia over to him. “There’s no way I’m lettin’ Buffy stay in the hospital tonight. Could you lovely ladies sit with her while the rest of us go set her up a bed at the new flat?”

 

“Sure thing, Spike,” Willow said while Tara nodded her agreement.

 

“Of course, we will,” Cordelia assured Spike. She patted his arm. “We’ve been taking care of her since Ethan’s silly costume spell, haven’t we?”

 

“You know that wasn’t real, don’t you?” Spike gave a small, dry laugh.

 

“Feels real enough,” Cordelia answered. “Remember our first act of protection?”

 

Willow nodded. She had a trace of a sneer on her face. “Like it was yesterday. Bet Angel regrets the day he came to Sunnydale.”

 

Willow, Cordelia, and Spike shared a grin of co-conspiracy.

 

“I don’t think I’ve heard that tale,” Tara said shyly. “What happened?”

 

“We’ll tell you while we keep an eye on Buffy,” Willow promised. “It was fun.”

 

“Good.” Spike waved the ladies past the ER curtain while he ignored the protesting nurse. Then, he turned to Sophie and the male Scoobies. “Let’s do a little something to make Buffy’s new place comfortable for the night. A new bed is exactly what our girl needs.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Dawn turned away from Warren. She grabbed up the sword that had hurt Buffy, and she broke it over her knee. Slayer strength came in handy for one thing. She threw the sword pieces in a trash can. “Get out of my house, Warren. I don’t want to see you ever again.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about, Dawnie?” Warren asked. The Slayer had been acting oddly the past day or so, and he was determined to get to the bottom of the problem. “You’ve been acting weird all damned day.”

 

“Maybe I have, or maybe I’ve finally come to my senses about my life.” Dawn whirled around, and she advanced on Warren. “Get out of my house.”

 

“Okay, whatever.” Warren threw up his hands. “Just remember, Dawn. We have a deal.” He turned around, and he slammed out of the house.

 

Dawn gave a sigh of relief. She sagged against the wall while she thought about Warren’s last statement. “A deal? What the hell is he talking about?” With no answers to her questions, Dawn went into the living room, and she threw herself down on the couch. “I need some answers.”

 

Dawn ran through her list of acquaintances. She didn’t have very many, and she thought her best bet was probably… “Anyanka!” Dawn yelled out. “I beseech you, patron of scorned women. Uh… Come to me.”

 

“What the hell do you want?” Anyanka appeared in front of Dawn in her demonic visage. “You are not a woman scorned.”

 

“I made a wish, and I’m stuck here in this Hell,” Dawn growled. “How do I fix it?”

 

Anyanka looked around the room. “This doesn’t seem like one of my kind of wishes. No men involved.”

 

“I’m sure she’s a friend of yours,” Dawn said. “Hallie Berry.”

 

“Hallie?” Anyanka tapped her chin. “I don’t think I know anyone named Hallie.”

 

“Don’t bullshit me, Anya,” Dawn shouted. “I went into the guidance counselor’s office, made a wish-like comment about Buffy and me changing places, and now I’m the Slayer. I’m a Slayer nobody likes. I’m mean and cruel. I don’t like it.” 

 

Anya gave Dawn a sly, evil look. “I do though, Dawnie. I like having my power back, and as much as my counterpart loves Xander, I love the power more. Let him have Cordelia. I’ll keep my power.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

“The stuff that’s been paid for but never picked up is in the basement,” Sophie said while she unlocked the back door of her father’s furniture store. “Let’s see what’s down there.” She pushed the door open. “Dad, are you here?”

 

Leon popped out of his office when he heard his daughter’s voice. “Hey, sweetheart. You’re here awfully late. How was the birthday party?”

 

“Buffy got hurt, I’m afraid. She’s at the hospital, and we’re here to pick out a bed frame and mattress set,” Sophie said. “That way she can stay at her new apartment tonight.”

 

“We’re going to need linens too,” Giles commented.

 

“The Wal-Mart is open twenty-four hours,” Richard replied. 

 

“Can we borrow the pickup, Dad?” Sophie asked.

 

“Of course. Now introduce me to your friends.” Leon put his arm around Sophie, and he kissed her forehead.

 

“Sure thing, Dad. This is Rupert Giles, and he owns the Magic Box. Xander Harris and Richard Saunders work with Tito at the construction company. Of course, this is Spike. He’s Buffy’s boyfriend,” Sophie introduced the others with her. “Xander’s girlfriend Cordelia, along with Willow and Tara stayed at the hospital with Buffy.”

 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Spike said. “Darkness is burning.”

 

“Isn’t that daylight is burning?” Richard asked.

 

“Not when you’re a creature of the night,” Spike grumbled. “Now, where’s that furniture?”

 

Leon shook his head. Sophie had such odd friends, but they were really good for her. He’d hoped they would bring her out of her shell of shyness. “Right this way.” He gestured towards the back of the store.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Nigel kissed Hallie on the forehead while they lay in the bed together. “We’ll get it all sorted out tomorrow, luv. Get some rest.”

 

Chapter 6

 

“We have a surprise for you, luv,” Spike said to Buffy while he wheeled her out of the hospital. He was glad she’d changed into one of his bigger t-shirts and some sweats. It would make it easier to enjoy her surprise without too much movement.

 

“Can it wait till morning?” Buffy groaned. The pain killers had kicked in, but she was still hurting just a little. It was more like an ache than sharp pain.

 

Spike leaned down to whisper in Buffy’s ear. “I promise you’ll want this little surprise tonight.”

 

“If you say so, Spike,” Buffy conceded. When she saw Giles standing next to the passenger door of Spike’s car she gave her father-figure a weak smile. “Hey, Giles.”

 

“Hello, Buffy. I’m so glad you’re going to be okay,” Giles replied. He opened the car door, and then, he helped Spike move Buffy into the seat. “Better not use a seatbelt.”

 

“M’girl here,” Spike caressed the top of the car. “Doesn’t have seatbelts.”

 

Buffy looked up at Giles. “So, what’s my surprise, Giles?”

 

“Ah-ah-ah.” Spike wagged his finger in front of Buffy’s face. “No help from Rupes, luv. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

Buffy stuck her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. The one she knew Spike liked so much.

 

“Pouty. Look at that lip.”

 

“I’m not blind this time around,” Giles grumbled. “I do not want to see it. Good night, Buffy. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He slapped Spike on the shoulder before he started off to where his convertible was parked.

 

“Let’s go home, luv,” Spike said. He closed the car door, and he went around to the driver’s side. The drive to the apartment building was as slow and careful as the vampire had ever driven. He hadn’t been this careful since the first time he’d ever gotten behind the wheel of a car when he nicked a Caddy back in 1905.

 

Spike pulled into the assigned spot for Buffy’s apartment. It really was a small parking lot. So, it was no wonder that Giles parked on the street. Spike helped Buffy out of the car and into the courtyard of the complex.

 

“I unlocked the door for you,” Giles called out from his front door.

 

“Thanks.” Spike gave Giles a wave. 

 

“Thanks, Giles,” Buffy echoed quietly. The drugs were catching up with her, and she was starting to feel drowsy. 

 

Giles nodded before he closed his door and the lights went off in his apartment.

 

Spike opened Buffy’s door, and with great care, he lifted her into his arms to carry her over the threshold. He bent funny to turn on the light, and Buffy closed her eyes against the glare.

 

“I know it’s pretty bare now, but as soon as you’re feeling better we’ll go down and get to know Leon’s shop better.” Spike carried Buffy through the apartment to the bedroom. “However, since we didn’t want you sleepin’ on the hard floor we did pick out the perfect bed for you. Not just a mattress flopped out in the front room.”

 

“You did?” Buffy’s voice slurred just a bit. “That’s so sweet.”

 

Spike gave a playful growl. “I’m not sweet. I’m a bad, rude man. Evil to the core.”

 

“You just keep telling yourself that.” Buffy patted Spike’s cheek. She let out a gasp of surprise when the vampire turned on the bedroom light. Her eyes were greeted by a gorgeous black and leather headboard, gargoyles, and slatted bed frame. The linens were red and black to match. “Spike, it’s beautiful.”

 

“Nothing is too good for m’girl.” Spike set Buffy on her feet. While she stood there swaying, he quickly took off her jacket. Then, he helped her onto the bed where he took off her shoes.

 

Buffy let out a sigh of stoned contentment. “Like I said, sweet.” Her eyes slid shut as she fell quickly asleep.

 

Spike pulled the comforter up over Buffy. He took off his own clothes, and he crawled into the bed beside her. Taking her in his arms, he whispered, “Night, luv.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Hallie stretched and yawned. Then, she rolled over to smile at the man lying in bed beside her. She leaned down to kiss him on the lips, and she laughed when he grumbled sleepily. Then, she got out of bed to go find something to eat.

 

Hallie was putting on her robe when she entered the kitchen. She stopped in shock when she found her friend Anyanka sitting on the counter dipping her finger into a jar of Nutella. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Mmm,” Anyanka hummed around her finger. She pulled it out with pop. “Had a most interesting conversation with a young friend of yours last night.”

 

“What on earth are you talking about?” Hallie said. She crossed the room to yank the Nutella out of Anyanka’s hand.

 

“Dawn. The Slayer,” Anyanka said with a laugh. “I don’t want to go back to the way my life was there.”

 

Hallie bit her lip. She didn’t want to do anything to lose her Bony. “What do you have in mind?”

 

“We talk to Hoffy,” Anyanka proposed. “When you break the spell we trade me for you -- make you human again and I stay a vengeance demon -- and then, leave Cordelia Chase with Xander Harris. Win-win, if you ask me.”

 

“I don’t know, Anyanka.” Hallie looked over her shoulder towards the bedroom. “If I hide something like that from Bony, he’ll be so mad.”

 

“You are such a disappointment, Halfrek,” Anyanka muttered with a shake of her head. She disappeared with a pop.

 

“Interesting proposition your old friend offered.” Nigel leaned against the door frame, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I thought she was completely in love with Xander Harris.”

 

“I thought so too,” Hallie said, still staring at the spot where Anyanka had been sitting. “She brings up something interesting though. What if they don’t want to go back to the way it was? What if they’re happier here?”

 

“You mean playing God with their lives, like you did when you started this wish, my love?”

 

Hallie let out a sigh. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean, Bony.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Dawn rolled over to stare at the bedroom wall.

 

The night before Dawn had learned that she was now sleeping in Joyce’s bedroom. There was a bit of a masculine influence that she realized must be Hank Summers’ since Buffy had informed her it had been Joyce who abandoned them and Hank who moved to Sunnydale. When she checked the other two bedrooms she found that Buffy’s old bedroom was a home gym and her old bedroom was a weapons storage room. She had wondered where Buffy had slept until she wandered down into the basement where she found an abandoned cot and a few tattered cardboard boxes with her sister’s name on them.

 

“Ugh,” Dawn groaned. “Why did I think this would be better?” A knock on her bedroom door roused her thoughts. “Who’s there?”

 

“Hey, Summers,” Amy Madison said from the other side. “You promised we’d go to the mall today. Lots of shopping to do, and we’ll do your favorite past time.”

 

“Go away,” Dawn replied. “I told your boyfriend to get the hell out of my house last night, and that included you too.” 

 

Amy opened the door. “Oh, don’t be like that, Summers. You know you can’t get away from us. We own you.”

 

“Nobody owns me.” Dawn rose from her bed like a Valkyrie. 

 

Amy’s eyes darkened into jet black. An evil grin spread across her face. “That’s where you’re wrong, my dearest. After all, you did help me kill my mother, didn’t you?”

 

Dawn let out a gasp of horror. This wasn’t Amy Madison she was dealing with, it was Catherine Madison. 

 

Evil body stealing bitch.

 

Chapter 7

 

“You’re not Amy Madison,” Dawn growled. 

 

“How the hell do you know that?” Amy/Catherine glared at Dawn, and her eyes turned black as her power gathered.

 

Dawn smirked. “Because I’m not your Dawn. Any deals you had before were negated when I took over.” She advanced on Amy/Catherine. “Now, I’m going to kick your butt.”

 

Catherine ran down the stairs, and when she opened the front door to escape she ran right into Spike and Giles standing on the porch. “Get out of my way,” she snarled at the two Brits.

 

“Catherine Madison! Get your ass back here for your butt kicking,” Dawn yelled. She stomped down the stairs. She ignored Giles and Spike as she grabbed Catherine by the hair. “Things are gonna change around here.”

 

“Oh great and awesome Goddess Shiva,” Catherine chanted. Her words were muffled and garbled when Dawn stuffed her fist into Catherine’s open mouth.

 

“Shut up, Cathy,” Dawn growled.

 

“Cathy? Catherine?” Giles asked. “I thought her name was Amy.”

 

“Oh, the body is Amy, but the person inside is her mother, Catherine.”

 

“And you know this how?” Spike demanded. He felt confused by Dawn’s actions and words, and he didn’t like the feeling at all.

 

Dawn moaned. “This is going to sound worse than it is, I swear.”

 

Catherine struggled to get away from Dawn. She hoped that Spike and Giles would distract the Slayer well enough that she could escape. She needed to get to Warren to warn him that they didn’t have control over Dawn anymore.

 

“First I need to tie and gag this bitch.” Dawn dragged Catherine inside to the weapons chest.

 

Spike and Giles followed. Their surprise at the current turn of events was evident on their faces.

 

Dawn flung open the chest lid. She hoped there was something she could gag Catherine with among the stakes and other Slayer paraphernalia. When her eyes found the bondage gag nestled between two throwing knives, she muttered, “I’m not even gonna ask.”

 

“Shiva, hear me,” Catherine chanted even while her hand scrambled to get her hair free from Dawn.

 

“Ah, shut up!” Dawn rammed the gag into Catherine’s mouth. “Would one of you please buckle that up for me?” 

 

“I … uh ...” Giles stammered. He looked at Spike who shrugged.

 

“The sooner she’s gagged and bound the sooner I can tell you what’s going on,” Dawn said.

 

“Fine, Slayer.” Spike stepped forward, and he buckled the gag.

 

Dawn pulled a length of rope from the chest. She and Spike tied Catherine’s hands and feet. Then, they pushed her into a chair, and they tied her to it too.

 

“Now talk,” Spike growled.

 

“Oh boy!” Dawn grimaced. “Where to start.”

 

“The beginning, I’d say,” Giles replied.

 

“Easy for you to say,” Dawn grumbled. “You didn’t think being the Slayer would be easier or more fun than being the little sister.”

 

Spike let out a growl. “I think you need to explain that statement.”

 

Dawn rubbed a hand over her face. “I may have said the ‘w’ word.”

 

“The ‘w’ word?” Giles asked in confusion.

 

“Uh, yeah. W-i-s-h,” Dawn spelled out the word. “Say that word to the wrong vengeance demon, and you’ve made a new dimension.” She waved her hand around.

 

Giles stared at Dawn. “You said … that word to a vengeance demon?”

 

“In my defense, I didn’t think my high school guidance counselor would be a vengeance demon.”

 

“Justice demon! I’m a justice demon,” Hallie said after she popped into the room. “Just once I’d like someone to get it right.”

 

Giles recognized the woman from the time he’d ran into Nigel and Hallie at a restaurant. “Your Watcher is dating a vengeance demon?” He couldn’t understand how a man as good-intentioned as Rathbone could end up with a Slayer as evil as Dawn Summers.

 

“Cecily?”

 

“William, I didn’t realize you were in Sunnydale,” Hallie said when she recognized Spike. He looked the same despite the bleached blond hair.

 

“I go by Spike now,” the vampire snarled.

 

“Oh, so, you’re dating …” Hallie broke off. “You’re a vampire.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t fall in love,” Spike defended himself.

 

Hallie stared at Spike. “Where did you get it?”

 

Dawn looked around in confusion. “Get what?”

 

“His soul, of course.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Cordelia snapped her cell phone closed. “That was Spike. He says we need to have a Scooby meeting.” She joined Willow, Tara, and Sophie where they were looking through furniture catalogues.

 

“What’s going on?” Buffy asked. She still hurt from the sword wound, but she was grateful for the painkillers. She was just glad they didn’t make her woozy.

 

“He said to get over to your sister’s house as soon as possible. He made it sound important.”

 

Buffy heaved a sigh. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

“Bony, it’s Hallie. Can you come over to Dawn’s house? We need to talk about some things.”

 

“Is everything all right?” Nigel asked.

 

Hallie looked at Dawn and Spike. “It’s okay, but there’s a whole bunch going on here.”

 

“Let me call Brenna to come in early, and I’ll be there as soon as possible.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

Xander stepped out of the construction site trailer. He called out to the crew boss. “Hey, Tito. Richard and I need to go off site for a bit. We’ll bring back lunch.”

 

“You better be glad it’s a slow day, Harris,” Tito replied.

 

“What’s up?” Richard asked once he and Xander were in the car.

 

“Not sure exactly. Giles called, and he said to meet him at Revello Drive.”

 

Richard nodded. “Well, they were planning on talking to that bitch Slayer today. Probably something to do with that.” He paused for a moment. “You don’t think Spike’s bagged his third Slayer finally, do you?”

 

“Wouldn’t hurt my feelings if he did,” Xander laughed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

“Hey Warren,” Dawn said. “Can you come over and help me with a few chores? Amy’s all tied up, and I need help from a real man.”

 

“I’m kinda busy here,” Warren replied. He had the phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder. In his hands were both a solder iron and wire. He was busy fixing the wires inside a very life-like robot.

 

“It’s really important, Warren,” Dawn said. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t need you.”

 

Warren sighed. “Fine. Give me a few minutes. Then, I’ll be by. What’s Amy tied up with anyway?” 

 

 

Chapter 8

 

Warren stepped into the foyer of the Summers’ home. Before he could open his mouth to greet Dawn, he was surrounded by Buffy’s male friends. Warren struggled against the men, but they held him tight while they frog-marched him into the living room. He had a hard time hiding his surprise when he saw his girlfriend gagged and tied to a chair.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Warren snarled. “Why is Amy tied up?” He glared at Spike and Xander when they pushed him into a chair, and they tied him up too.

 

“Oh please,” Dawn replied. “Like you don’t know that she’s really Catherine.”

 

“Can we get on with this?” Cordelia grumbled. “I have an appointment at the hair dresser in two hours.”

 

Dawn laughed. “Same old Cordy.” She looked around the room. “Okay, just one more party goer, and we’re good to go. Anyanka, get your behind here on the double,” Dawn called out.

 

“You bellowed?” Anyanka snarked after she popped into the room. Then, she looked around. “Hail, hail, the gang’s all here. I’ve always wanted to say that.”

 

Dawn patted Anyanka’s arm. “Now you have. Okay, let’s get this party started. Two days ago, I went to the counselor’s office at the high school.”

 

“We know that,” Warren snarled. “You had to go check on that little bitch.”

 

Dawn glared at Warren. “Shut the hell up, Warren, before I bitch smack you. Better yet, let’s get you a gag to match your girlfriend there.”

 

Warren’s gaze darted to the gagged woman beside him. He clenched his lips together, and he shook his head. There was no way he was going to have a gag thrust in his mouth. Didn’t these people know he had an oversensitive gag reflex?

 

“Now, back to the story. I wasn’t there to check on Buffy, because Buffy’s not the little sister, I am.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Buffy asked. Her grip on Spike’s hand tightened.

 

“Just listen to her,” Spike whispered into Buffy’s ear. “I think this is important, luv.”

 

“Yeah, what Buffy said,” Xander growled. He didn’t like Dawn one little bit. Ever since the gang had learned that Buffy was really the Key, they’d been extra protective.

 

“Give me a break,” Dawn grumbled. “It hasn’t been easy since you guys pulled Buffy from heaven. She’s working at the Doublemeat Palace. Did you know they don’t even make their burgers from real meat? Willow analyzed it for us. I mean it’s been a shitty year for us. Mom was the good guy in my dimension, not dad, and she died too.” A tear trickled down Dawn’s cheek. “Buffy’s depressed. I think… I think she’s going to try and kill herself.”

 

“I would never…” Buffy said. She stared at Dawn in horror.

 

Dawn brushed the tears away. “Well, not you. Your friends are all great. They’re helpful, and they don’t expect you to be all Super Slayer Buffy. They don’t care that you love Spike.”

 

Nigel glanced sideways at his fiancée. “May I inquire as to why you made this wish? To be the Slayer instead of the little sister.” 

 

“I was tired of being ignored.” Dawn let out a huff of air. “Everyone is so caught up in their own thing, they don’t even notice me. Giles’ gone back to the Watchers.”

 

“I’m not a Watcher,” Giles commented.

 

“Not here,” Dawn replied. “You are there. You’re Buffy’s Watcher.” She shrugged. “Buffy’s all depresso girl, and Spike’s too busy trying to keep her from doing anything stupid. Xander and Anya’s too busy with marriage plans. Willow’s trying to live without the magic she’s all addicted to which is why Tara broke up with her.”

 

“I’m getting married?” Xander yelped. “Who’s Anya?”

 

Anyanka raised her hand. “That would be me, you puny little man.”

 

“You’re a demon?” Xander asked in a mystified voice.

 

“Not where I’m from,” Dawn said. “Long story short, she lost her power base about three years ago and turned human.”

 

Cordelia looked around the room. “Where am I in this little daydream of yours?”

 

“You’re in Los Angeles, working with Angel and Wesley,” Dawn replied. “I think you might be dating Angel now. It’s definitely the vibe Willow got when she went down to tell you guys about Buffy’s death.”

 

“This is a pretty outrageous story you have going here,” Willow said. She was very suspicious of Dawn and her motives. The Slayer she knew was a cruel and vicious predator that couldn’t be trusted. “Do you have any proof?”

 

“I believe her,” Buffy said. “So, what now?”

 

“I’m prepared to set things back to normal.” Hallie patted Nigel’s arm. “There has been a terrible evil unleashed on the world. The First Evil has risen in power.”

 

“Again?” Dawn asked in a confused voice. “I thought Buffy got rid of it after Angel came back from Hell? I mean I was twelve at the time, and I remember her getting all weirded out at the Christmas tree lot with the dead trees.”

 

“What happens to us when you ‘set things right’?” Giles asked Hallie.

 

Hallie glanced at Dawn for a moment, and then she shrugged. “You’re in England thinking that Buffy needs to grow up. Willow’s addicted to magic, and she does alright until Warren shoots Buffy and Tara. She saves Buffy, but Tara can’t be saved. So, she kills Warren and almost ends the world. Xander leaves Anya at the altar, which ends up being all kinds of bad, let me tell you. Cordelia ascends, but a demon takes over her body for a while. She eventually dies. Buffy doesn’t kill herself, but the abusive relationship she has with William comes to a bad end causing him to go a demon in Africa to give Buffy what she deserves.”

 

“Already did that,” Spike growled.

 

“Yes, but this Buffy and her friends accept you,” Nigel replied. 

 

“The First kills off the potentials and their Watchers until Giles starts bringing them here to you, Buffy,” Hallie continued. “Then, it blows up the Council, leaving only the retired and the lucky available to help the Slayers that Willow creates when she turns all the potentials into Slayers.”

 

“Oh Goddess, it’s all my fault,” Willow whispered. “If I hadn’t brought Buffy back, this never would have happened.”

 

“Probably, but…” Nigel shook his head. “The solution is simple. We destroy Hallie’s pendant, and things go back to normal.”

 

“NO!” Dawn yelled. “That’s not a good solution.”

 

“Why?” Buffy asked. “Do you enjoy being the Slayer that much?”

 

“Hell, no! I thought I would, but I don’t. Your sister is a complete bitch, but these Scoobies…” Dawn gestured towards Buffy’s friends. “… are so much better than the ones in my dimension. Not that I know Richard here. Where’d you come from again?”

 

Richard eyed Dawn. “I work with Xander at the construction site.”

 

“Oh.” Dawn nodded. “So, you work with Tito. Did we do the whole full copper repipe deal here? That wasn’t a blast. I’ve always wanted a swimming pool and a dead demon in the basement.”

 

“Have you not met me either?” Sophie asked in her quietest voice. 

 

“I’ve seen you,” Dawn said. “You work at the Doublemeat Palace with Buffy.”

 

Sophie wrinkled her nose. “I work where? You mean your Sophie didn’t go to secretarial school?”

 

“Well, I have no idea about that. I’ve never actually met you up close and personal.”

 

“Can we get this over with,” Warren grumbled. “I have places to be and people to see.” Beside him, Catherine whined and nodded her head in agreement.

 

Anyanka cleared her throat. “I do not want to go back to being in love with this… boy.” She waved her hand at Xander.

 

“Who the hell says I want to be in love with you?” Xander volleyed in return. “I love Cordelia.”

 

Cordelia patted Xander’s hand. “I love you too, sweetie.”

 

Hallie studied Dawn for a moment. “I think I understand what you’re asking for, Dawn. Anyanka, why don’t we step into the other room and take care of this.”

 

“It’ll be my pleasure.” Anyanka rose to her feet. She turned to Dawn. “It’s been nice knowin’ you, kid. Don’t ever call me again.”

 

Together, Anyanka and Halfrek left the living room. In a matter of minutes, the world shifted.

 

The End  
Chapter End Notes:  
*eyes the plot kitty* It's all her fault! She made me do it! So, why don't you tell her what you think happens next? I've had some negative vibes come at me for this story's ending. Originally I planned on switching Buffy back and having her just tell everyone she was dating Spike. However, the closer I got to finishing the story the less I wanted to send her back. If I hadn't finished in this way, I might have left it as a WIP forever. Maybe I will be inspired to write a sequel.


End file.
